Draco's hair
by Foresight
Summary: SO funny. Written cause of the trailer with Draco without his hair slicked back. He goes back to Hogwarts and well, you'll see...
1. Unusual proceedings

Hello viewers! Okay so I'm new at this fanfic thing so please don't squish my funny fantasies into a bloody pulp.  
  
This story is written due to the trailer for Prisoner of Azkaban and how Draco's hair wasn't gelled up! He looked so CUTE! ^_^  
  
Harry: Do you think they're actually going to listen to you? Author: Well no I guess not. YOU'RE CUTE TOO! ^ ^ *glomps Harry* Harry: -_-; on with the fic!  
  
Oh one more thing, this was written in collaboration with my good friend Death_Cry. Yes she is a brilliant author so I suggest you all go and read her gory/angsty stuff.  
  
Harry: ehem Author: Oh yeah, I don't own Harry Potter, not even all the books! *Sniff*  
  
Chapter 1- Unusual proceedings  
  
~Trouble, Trouble boil and bubble Draco's hair has got us in a mubble ~  
  
There he sat, bored in Lupin's class. It was his first day back at Hogwarts, and he'd decided to change things a bit. After realizing that he had run out of his Gallon-sized pump of Grundy's Dragon Liver hair gel, Draco was quite perturbed.  
  
How would he be able to impose his, "I'm better than you" nature? He sighed. His father had refused to give him money for gel, for he had his own gel account to worry about. Clearly, there was not much he could do.  
  
So the time came when he had to let his hair down, literally.  
  
What he say as he stared into a mirror seemed to be a distressed teenager. Class hadn't started yet, and Harry and his little gang were still off somewhere being disgustingly good.  
  
He closed the compact mirror and slid it into his bag; he didn't want to seem too vain. He heard the door click open over the frivolous talk of two other girls in the classroom. Draco turned to see two hulking figures in the doorway. He called out to them without even getting to see their faces.  
  
"Crabbe! Goyle! Over here!" His arm waved frantically. Their tiny eyes gawked at Draco dumbly as Malfoy subconsciously ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"What?" he asked, affronted. Crabbe and Goyle scowled at him, and took their seats at the opposite side of the room. Sullenly they sat down with there eyes still glaring at Malfoy.  
  
'Does my hair look that bad?' he wondered to himself. He sat alone fidgeting uncomfortably until the door opened again...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Please review! Most of it is already written but I wont post if you guys don't like it! Draco: Hey! Author: Well maybe I still will.. Draco: Hooray! *Hugs author* Author: *visibly shaken* ummm yeah ok  
  
Why is everyone acting so weird? Who's coming in the door? Do you think his hair looks better down or up!?!?  
  
- Stay tuned to find out  
  
~*Foresight*~ 


	2. Confused Colleagues

Wow 6 reviews, well 3 of them that don't count but 6 Altogether! *Squeal* We're famous Death_Cry!  
  
Harry: Maybe you should consider updating more often.  
  
Author: That's not a bad idea. You're so smart! *Hugs Harry*  
  
Harry: -_-; this really has to stop  
  
Author: Okay then. So eX Driver Liz asked for a picture with his hair down. Just paste this in and you'll get to see the cutsey side of Draco ^ ^  
  
www. imdb. com /gallery/ ss/ 0304141/ HP3-TRL -009. jpg  
  
I had to separate it so that it would show up, but yeah.  
  
Draco: Hey! I have no such cutsey side!  
  
Author: We'll just see about that... on with the story! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch. 2- Confused Colleagues  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The door opened again and in walked Potter himself.  
  
"Potter," he sneered. Harry however, walked right by Draco and gave him a friendly smile.  
  
'What does he think he's doing' thought Draco, 'Its not like I look that different, do I?' He whipped out his mirror once again. His pale blond hair lay messily upon his forehead. Other than that, not much was different about him. Sure his voice had grown deeper and he had bulked up a bit, but then again didn't everyone?  
  
His answer was from the two girls who were in the class earlier. They kept whispering and giggling, and from time to time glanced at ... at ...-could it be? They were talking about him! Was it the hair? Was it that bad?  
  
He sighed, totally confused. Girls were too hard to figure out. He was afraid he could have no girl but Pansy Parkinson. Lately, that thought had been his greatest fear. Just the thought of her simpering voice made him shiver.  
  
Then, something happened that left him completely dazed.  
  
One of the girls caught his glance, smiled mysteriously, and blew a kiss at him. He managed to keep relatively composed, meaning that his jaw didn't drop open, but he did fall off his seat. As he gingerly scrambled back into his chair, he heard a wild giggling.  
  
His usual pale face flushed. He did not dare to look up from the floor. He had eternally ruined his reputation in front of Harry Potter! Girls were way to hard to figure out.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself as he saw Lavender and Parvarti ogle at who seemed to be a new student. And yet, there was something about him... He looked around. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be confused, but then again they always were.  
  
It was as if someone was missing...  
  
Malfoy! Of course! How could he forget that gelled-up snotty Slytherin, bane of his existence? Harry smirked at the unintelligent faces of Crabbe and Goyle. Well they just would have to learn to think for themselves...  
  
Draco looked over at Harry. 'Oh come on,' he thought. 'Even Potter's not that stupid. Then again maybe he was.' He chuckled softly to himself, which only resulted in more giggles radiating from the girls.  
  
He was starting to get quite perturbed by this whole charade; something had to be done.  
  
Just then, the door opened again...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: yeah so here's another cliffhanger. I know the chappies are short but I don't know where to end them. Besides, I think it's easier to read shorter chapters cause I personally quit halfway through some of them.  
  
Harry: *Gasp* You mean you don't fully finish MY fanfics! I'm so disappointed *Runs of crying*  
  
Author: Wait! Come back! Newayz please review while I go catch Harry.  
  
*Rides of into the abyss* 


	3. Introductions

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! *Rolls around in pile of reviews* Wahoo!  
  
Once again I would like to reference my friend Death_Cry! We did it. Our lame little story is a hit!  
  
Harry: yeah yeah  
  
Author: ehem. You know what this means....  
  
You have to strip while singing "I'm too sexy!"  
  
Harry: NO WAY!  
  
Author: I thought it wouldn't come to this but... *pulls out album of Harry's baby pictures*  
  
Harry: So...  
  
Author: Ah here it is. Hmm I'm sure our wonderful viewers would LOVE to see your rear end.  
  
Harry: NO! ok ok *starts singing* "I'm too sexy for my robes, too sexy for my broom..."  
  
Author: *laughing head off* the PANTS Potter!  
  
Harry: *grumbles* this is far enough now! This fic is PG mind you.  
  
Author: I guess you are right *sigh* .....on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch. 3- Introductions  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just then the door opened again...  
  
And in walked Ron and Hermione. Ron's face was bright red while Hermione seemed to be seething with anger.  
  
'Typical' thought Draco; 'The little Weasleys got himself in trouble with his girlfriend.' He gave Ron a violent sneer, which only resulted in a questioning look from Ron.  
  
'Who was this kid and why was he sneering at him?' thought Ron. He returned the look with a hollow stare.  
'No, he wasn't going to make any enemies' he thought, 'Hermione wouldn't like that.'  
  
Ron took the seat next to Malfoy and motioned for Harry and Hermione to do the same.  
  
"So," Ron began, "Are you new here?" Hermione frowned at Ron's stupidity. Well, obviously, if you haven't seen him before...  
  
Draco stared at him. Then Harry. Then Hermione. Had the entire world gone mad? At least Hermione must realize...  
  
"Of course he's new you dolt!" Hermione was obviously no as smart as he once thought. Draco mulled over the situation... on one hand, prove that Harry and his twerpy friends were idiots, on the other hand complete humiliation of pretending to be...  
  
His mouth decided before his head, "Yeah I'm the new. Gryffindor."  
"Really?" Ron inquired, "We are too! I'm Ron Weasley, she's Hermione Granger and he's Harry-"  
  
"Dursley." Harry finished. He didn't feel like having his scar gawked at for the next class. Ron glanced at him, wondering  
  
"Dursley?" Draco repeated incredulously. Who was playing the stupid charade now? And what kind of stupid name was that? He himself had come up with something much better, much better. A name that would make even Potter-boy squirm in his seat with jealousy, but he had to do it subtlety, mustn't give away the game. It was almost too easy.  
  
"I'm Eric ______." the last word was mumbled and incomprehensible. Hermione quirked an eyebrow; it was obvious he didn't want his family name known.  
  
Which was why Ron wasn't the smartest person...  
  
"Eric what?" asked Ron, all innocence.  
  
"Eric..." Draco tried hard to keep a straight face as he whispered out the next bit...  
  
"Eric Dumbledore."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
GASP! Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn! What does this all mean? Why is Draco giving false names? What will happen next? Will more people review!?!?!?!  
  
Harry: I doubt that.  
  
Author: Oh yeah, wanna bet?  
  
Harry: YOU'RE ON! *Shakes Foresight's hand*  
  
Author: You do know what this means if you lose right?  
  
Harry: no.........what?  
  
Author: You have to kiss Draco! On the lips!  
  
Draco: I never agreed to that!  
  
Author: Well I'm afraid you'll have to or else I just might delete this fic.  
  
Harry and Draco: *grumble* okay....  
  
Author: *smiles evily* mwahahahahaha! 


	4. Your name is WHAT?

Yeah so this chappies a little longer than the rest. I wont stop at the first cliffhanger cause I know you guys wanna know what's going on.  
  
Oh yeah its time to answer questions from readers!  
  
Harry: Yay!  
  
Author: *digs hand into mailbag* Ah here we go. Wouldn't Draco's robes have a Syltherin badge on them?  
  
Harry: Well? Explain yourself!  
  
Author: Actually in the books students would get their robes from Madame Malkins prior to being sorted into their houses. Therefore there is nothing that distinguishes them. See in the movies, there's been quite a bit of stuff changed around.  
  
Harry: next question  
  
Author: Okay. Are they in Potions class?  
  
Harry: no!  
  
Author: Yeah cause if you read closely at the begin it said, "There he sat, bored in Lupin's class"  
  
Harry: The ignorance.  
  
Author: *smacks Harry on head* Ehem. You'll see more of that in this chapter. Well that's all the questions we have for today! On with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4- Your name is WHAT?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Eric Dumbledore."  
  
"WHAT?!?" cried Harry. "I didn't know that Dumbledore had a grandson!"  
  
"Actually he's my adopted father" said Draco "But that's close enough."  
  
He was rolling with laughter inside his head and wished he could express his hilarity. Oh how he LOVED it when Harry squirmed at the mention of Dumbledore's name. Surely he would not think him to be Draco now; praising Dumbledore was had never been something Draco ever did.  
  
"So then why are you just coming to Hogwarts then?" Harry  
asked. He was dying to get to the bottom of this.  
  
Malfoy's head was churning, how was he supposed to answer that? Was Potter testing him? Biting his lip to keep from showing his inward frustration, his outward appearance turned out quite agitated-looking. The silence was growing longer by the second.  
  
Ron stared at Malfoy expectantly; surely this answer should not take so long? Draco was furious, how could Potter unravel another one of his plans? He almost growled at them, and then caught himself, as he saw who had just swept through the door.  
  
The professor from the train! The realization hit him as hard as though he had just had his favorite possession taken away from him. The roll call! How could he have been so stupid? As soon as they realize that there is no "Eric", but rather a missing Draco Malfoy, even Weasley would be able to put two and two together.  
  
Harry was also groaning inwardly. As soon as Eric hears Potter, he would never be able to hear the end of it. They bother were ready to scream with hidden anger.  
  
"Hello class," the words were smooth and easy to listen too, "my name is Professor Lupin. I shall serve as your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Today..."  
  
Harry and Draco held their breaths, "we shall first take role call." Draco crumpled unto himself, how much of an idiot was he acting to look like now? Harry just sighed. Draco moved lower and lower in his seat.  
  
But then, as the fifth name in the list was called, Draco nearly died from shock. After "Crabbe, Vincent?" was  
  
"Dumbledore, Eric?"  
  
He needed air. He needed a paper bag... anything! How could this be possible? His classmates began to notice how stressed he was when threw himself out of his chair panting, eyes crazed, launching his body to the front of the room and snatched the roll call scroll form Lupin's surprised fingers.  
  
He ran his eyes up and down, frantic, and stopped at two places: one where the words Eric Dumbledore were scrawled, and two, where his name should have been, but wasn't there!  
  
"Just checking to see if my name was spelled right," croaked Draco, "Yup E-R-I-C that's my name." Lupin looked at him quizzically. Who was this befuddled-looking boy?  
  
"May I please have the roster back?" asked Lupin questioningly. He had no idea why this boy was behaving so strangely. Perhaps he was new.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," gasped Draco. By now he had turned a shade of red never been seen before.  
  
'Why isn't my name REAL name on the list?' he thought. Could he have somehow changed it subconsciously? 'No it can't be' he thought.  
  
"Now lets continue shall we?" said Professor Lupin, "Granger, Hermione? Goyle, Gregory?..." Everything around Draco seemed to be a blur.  
  
"Finnegan, Seamus? Longbottom, Neville?"  
  
He was beginning to sway ominously in his chair...  
  
"Patil, Parvarti?"  
  
He had to close his eyes to keep from falling...  
  
"Potter, Harry?"  
  
Draco fainted and fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Uh oh! Why isn't his name on the list? Why does it say Eric? What the heck is going on? Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
Harry: Hey! How come you make me seem so vein? *Pulls out mirror and rumples hair*  
  
Author: -_-; need I say more? Hmmmmm... I think we got more reviews don't ya think Harry?  
  
Harry: Uhhhhhhh *starts deleting reviews*  
  
Author: Hey stop that! WE made a deal remember?  
  
Harry: NO no don't make me do it!  
  
Author: At least it's not in the Fanfic! Come here Draco!  
  
Draco: You can't be serious.  
  
Author: Oh but I am. *Furiously types that Draco and Harry kiss*  
  
Draco and Harry: *kissing*  
  
Author: hehe  
  
Harry: ewwwwwwwwww  
  
Draco: O_o  
  
Author: All right that's enough torture... for now! Muahahahaha  
  
*~ Foresight* 


End file.
